Tere Bina
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Ek aadhi aadhi aas thi jo puri hogyi tum mil gaye toh jaane kyu ye doorie hogyi ... Piyaaa laage na jiyaaa laage na tere bina tere bina ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys here is a small story around 3 shots only ... its on dareya & based on " Shreya ki sagai " waala episode ...**

* * *

 **After the case solved engagement ceremony gets started all were happy except Dareya , Abhirika & Sachvi **

Sm ( smiles ) : chalo bhagwaan ki dua se saari baadhaye dur hogyi ab meri beti ki sagai acche se hogi

Sf ( smiles ) : chaliye ab sagai shuru karte hai

Sm ( smiles ) : le shreya siddharth ko anguthi pehna ... she hand over the ring to shreya

But shreya was looking at daya with hope ... daya was also looking at her ... both were lost in each other

 _ **BG Tune :**_

 _ **Kyun mujse khafa**_

 _ **Tu hai mere khuda**_

 _ **Deewaane se tere kya hogyi khata**_

 _ **Jo hogaya juda**_

 _ **Jo hogaya juda**_

 _ **Hojaunga tabah**_

 _ **Hojaunga tabah**_

 _ **Hojaunga tabah**_

 ** _Shreya looked at her mehendi & bangals & thinks ..._**

 ** _Surma dase , kangna fase_**

 ** _Zidd pe addi chudiya_**

 ** _Chamkegi bas khankegi bas_**

 ** _Angna mein tere piya_**

 ** _Shreya tearily looked at daya ..._**

 ** _Naa sajna nhi_**

 ** _Haa sajna mera_**

 ** _Deewaano se tere_**

 ** _Kya hogyi khata ... aa_**

 ** _Jo hogaye juda_**

 ** _Jo hogaye juda_**

 ** _Hojayenge tabah_**

 ** _Hojayenge tabah_**

 ** _Hojayenge tabah_**

Both were looking at each other ... but suddendly someone kept her hand on shreya 's shoulder ... with this shreya came out from the trance & turned ... it was her mother..

Sm ( smiled ) : beta kaha khoyi hai chal siddharth ko anguthi pehna woh kabse wait kar raha hai

Shreya lightly smiled & noded her head

Here daya was feeling sad & restless becoz he can't see her with someone else ... so he start moving out from the hall but suddenly he heard a shout " Shreyaaaaaaaaaaaa " ... he turn & froze at his place becoz shreya was lying on the floor ...

Daya ( shocked ) : shreya ... he run towards her put her head in his lap

Daya ( patting her cheek ) : sh...shreya sh..shreya plzz aankhe kholo

Sm ( crying ) : shreya meri bacchi plzz apni aankhe khol

Daya ( tearily ) : shreya plz apni aankhe kholo kuch toh bolo

Purvi ( tearily ) : ye achanak shreya ko kya hogya abhi tak toh thik thi

Abhi ( confused ) : haa mein bhi yhi soch raha hun

Suddenly tarika notice something in her hand ... so she open her hand & gets shocked

Tarika ( tearily ) : abhijeet jaldi se gaadi nikalo hume shreya ko hospital me admit karna hoga kyunki shreya ne sleeping pills khali hai woh bhi saari ki saari

All gets shocked with this

Daya ( tearily ) : nhi meri shreya ko kuch nhi hoga ... shreya apne daya ko chodke nhi jaa sakti ... he takes her in his arms & hurriedly moves to the hospital ... siddharth , shreya 's parents & cid team also follows him ..

.

.

* * *

I know bakwas hai par kya karu idea aaya toh likh diya hehe..

sorry if there is any mistake

plz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you sooooo much for your lovely reviews :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

 **Apollo Hospital :**

All were tensed ... shreya 's parents was silently crying ... cid team was also sad ... siddharth was standing silent ... daya was blankly staring at ICU ...

Meanwhile Acp & salunkhe came there

Acp ( worriedly ) : abhijeet shreya kaisi hai

Abhijeet ( trying to speak ) : sir woh shr...shreya ander ICU me hai doctors ne abhi tak kuch kaha nhi

Salunkhe ( confused ) : par ye sab kuch hua kaise

Purvi ( tearily ) : pata nhi sir shreya siddharth ko ring pehnane hi waali thi ki achanak woh behosh hogyi phir tarika ne dekha ki uske haath me sleeping pills ki khaali bottle & she start crying ... sachin came towards her ... hugged her tightly ... trying to console her

Salunkhe ( shocked ) : kyaaaaa..! matlab shreya ne suicide attempt kiya

Tarika ( tearily ) : haa sir

Acp ( shocked ) : magar kyun aisa kya hogya

Daya ( tearily ) : kyunki me or shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte hai bas ek dusre se kahe usse pehle uski shaadi siddharth se pakki hogyi..

All turned to daya who was blankly staring at ICU door

Sm ( shocked ) : ye tum kya keh rahe ho daya

Abhijeet ( wipes his tears ) : daya sach keh raha hai aunty shreya daya se 2 saalo se pyaar karti hai uske saath shaadi karna chahti hai

Sm ( tearily ) : lekin shreya ne mujse kaha kyun nhi woh ek baar bolke dekhti toh me mana thodi karti

Tarika ( tearily ) : usne aapko batana chaha par ussi waqt usse aapki heart problem ke baare me pata chala isiliye phir usne chup rehna hi sahi laga

Sm ( tearily ) : agar usne nhi bataya toh aap log aake muje bata dete

Abhijeet : me aaya tha aunty aapke ghar shreya ko daya ka letter dene

Sm ( confused ) : daya ka letter

Abhijeet : haa jisme daya ne apni dil ki baat likhi thi shreya ke liye

Sm : toh tumne letter diya shreya ko

Abhijeet looked at shreya 's father who was standing with head down ...

Abhijeet : nhi aunty nhi de paya usse letter

Sm ( confused ) : kyu nhi diya

Abhijeet ( stammered ) : woh... woh

Acp ( sternly ) : abhijeet saaf saaf kaho tumne shreya ko daya ka letter kyu nhi diya

Abhijeet ( sighs ) : kyunki sir uncleji ne muje mana kiya shreya ko letter dene se

All gets shocked with this especially daya ... all looked at shreya 's father

Acp ( confused ) : par kyu

Abhijeet : kyunki uncleji ne siddharth ke pita se badi rakam udhaar pe li thi jinhe woh lauta nhi paaye uske badle unhone ne shreya ki shaadi siddharth se tey kardi

All gets more shocked with this especially daya , shreya 's mother & siddharth

Daya ( tearily ) : abhi ye kya keh rhe ho or itna sab hone ke baad tumne muje kuch bataya kyu nhi

Abhijeet ( tearily ) : me kaise batata tujhe uncleji ne muje shreya ki kasam dii thi

Daya ( tearily hugged him ) : or iss bich mene tumhe kitna galat samja or kya kuch nhi kaha mene tumse yaha tak mene tumse dosti bhi tod di me samj hi nhi paya tumhare dil ki baat muje maaf karde mere bhai

Abhijeet ( hugged him ) : nhi daya isme tumhari koi galati nhi hai halat hi aise hogye hum kya kar sakte hai isme

Sm ( tearily ) : or aap muje aapse yeh umeed nhi thi aap apni hi beti sauda karne chale the

Sf ( tearily ) : mere paas or koi raasta nhi tha

Acp : arre toh aap humse kehte hum sab aapki madad karte

Salunkhe : or nhi toh kya hum sab ek pariwaar hi toh hai

Daya came towards shreya's mother

Daya ( wipes his tears ) : i m sorry auntyji par ab mein shreya ko apne aapse dur nhi karunga uski shaadi sirf of sirf mere saath hogi

Sm ( smile through tears ) : hum bohot lucky hai tumhe apne damad ke roop me pakar

Meanwhile doctor came out from the ICU ... all came towards him

Daya ( tearily ) : dr me..meri sh..shreya thik hai na usse kuch hua toh nhi na boliye na dr

Doctor ( smile ) : Mr Daya relax dnt wry aapki shreya bilkul thik hai

Daya ( smile through tears ) : aa...aap sach keh rahe hai na

Doctor ( smile ) : haa Mr Daya hamne unke pet se sleeping pills nikal di hai isliye ab woh thik hai

Daya ( worriedly ) : doctor woh shreya ko hosh kab tak aayega

Doctor ( smile ) : ek do ghante me unhe hosh aajayega

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : toh kya hum shreya se mil sakte hai doctor

Doctor ( smiled ) : haa bas hum unhe normal ward shift karde uske baad aap mil sakte hai ... after that doctor went from their

All were happy now especially daya ... after sometime shreya shifted to normal ward ... all entered in the ward ... daya 's heart pinched to see his love in this state ... he move towards her ... take her hand in his hand & looked at her pale face ...

Daya ( tearily ) : shreya plzz aankhe kholo tumhara daya yaha hai plzz apne daya se baat karo shreya plzzz

 _ **Daya cupped her face ...**_

 _ **Hooo ... hooo ... haaa... aaa**_

 _ **Ek khoya khoya tha jo tha khafa khafa**_

 ** _Ek tuta tuta khwaab tha jo tujse tha juda_**

 ** _Ek aadhi aadhi aas thi jo puri hogyi_**

 ** _Tum mil gaye toh jaane kyu ye doorie hogyi_**

 ** _Piyaaaaa laage na_**

 ** _Jiyaaaaa laage na_**

 ** _Tere bina , Tere bina_**

 ** _Tere bina , Tere bina_**

 ** _Daya tearily kissed at her forehead ..._**

 ** _Ho aadhi adhuri iss dastaan mein_**

 ** _Kaise koi rang laaye_**

 ** _Kaise koi muskuraaye_**

 ** _Itne damo me do pal khushi ke_**

 ** _Kaise bhala yaad aaye_**

 ** _Tumko bhula na paaye_**

 ** _Daya hold her hand & put his head on her hand ... _**

**_Ek pyaasi pyaasi boond me jo mann mera jala_**

 ** _Har lamha lamha teri yaadon se tha ye bhara_**

 ** _Ek aadhi aadhi aas thi jo puri hogyi_**

 ** _Tum mil gaye toh jaane kyu ye doorie hogyi_**

 ** _Piyaaaaa laaage naa_**

 ** _Jiyaaaaa laaage naa_**

 ** _Tere bina ( × 8 )_**

A Voice came : D..A..Y..A S..I..R

.

.

* * *

hope you all like this

plz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you soooooo mucchhh for your lovely reviews :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

A Voice came : D...A...Y...A S...I...R

Daya looked up & found her conscious ... all gets happy to see her back

Daya ( tearily ) : sh...shreya

Shreya ( weakly smile ) : h...haa da...daya si...sir

Daya helped her to sit properly ... all came towards her

Daya ( angry ) : ye kya bachpna hai shreya kyu tumne khudko taklif pahonchai tum jaanti ho na mein tumhe taklif mein ya musibat mein nhi dekh sakta tumhe ek kharoch bhi aati hai toh meri jaan nikalti hai tumhari himmat kaise hui MERI SHREYA ko taklif dene ki ...

Shreya gets shocked by listening " MERI SHREYA " from his mouth but control herself

Shreya ( tearily ) : toh or kya karti mein aapke alawa mein kisi or ki kaise ho sakti hu ek taraf aap the jo mujse itna pyaar karte hai jitna aaj tak shayad mere mata - pita ne bhi muje itna pyaar nhi kiya or dusri taraf meri maa thi jinhe dil ki bimari hai agar shaadi ke liye mana karti toh unhe taklif hoti mein dono mese kisi ek ko chunna tha jo mein nhi kar sakti isiliye mene socha jab mein hi zinda nhi rahungi toh kisi ko koi prblm nhi hogi sab log acche se apni zindagi bitayenge & she cried ...

Ye baate sunke sabki aankho me aasu aagye ... but daya 's heart pinched to see tears in her eyes so he hugged her tightly ... shreya also tightly hugged him & cried

Daya ( tearily ) : i m sorry shreya meri wajeh se tumhe itni problems hui agar me apni dil ki baat pehle hi bata deta toh itna sab kuch nhi hota

Shreya ( cupped his face ) : nhi nhi DAYA aapki koi galti nhi plz aap khudko dosh mat dijiye

Daya ( happily ) : shreya tumne abhi abhi kya kaha

Shreya ( confused ) : kya kaha

Daya ( smiled ) : arre abhi thodi der pehle tumne kya kaha

Shreya ( confused ) : daya aap kya keh rahe hai muje kuch samaj nhi aa raha hai

Daya ( smiled ) : haa daya tumne muje naam se bulaya shreya ... he hugged her tightly ... I LOVE YOU SHREYA

Shreya also hugged him tightly & blushed

Shreya ( smiled ) : aaj aakhirkaar aapne apne dil ki bol hi di

Daya ( smiled ) : toh ab tum bhi boldo

Shreya ( shyly ) : kya bolna hai

Daya ( moving closer ) : tumhe nhi pata

Shreya ( blushed ) : nhi pta muje

Daya ( smiled naughtly ) : abhi batata hu

Daya apni pocket se ring nikalta hai or ghutno ke bal bethkar

Daya ( hold her hand ) : shreya jaanta hu bohot der kardi mene ye baat kehne mein par aaj me sabke saamne kehna chahta hu shreya I LOVE YOU SHREYA , I REALLY LOVE YOU A LOT shreya kya tum meri iss adhoori zindagi ko pura karke meri yaani apne daya ki angel banogi ... WILL YOU MARRY ME

Shreya tearily staring at him & she hugged him tightly

Shreya ( tearily ) : I LOVE YOU TOO DAYA & YES I WILL MARRY YOU

Daya smiled or phir woh shreya ko ring pehna ta hai & hugged her more tightly

All clapped with this & dareya separate from hug ... shreya looked at her parents

Shreya ( stammered ) : mu...mumma w...woh but cutted by her mother

Sm ( came towards her ) : nhi beta kuch mat bolo muje daya or abhijeet ne sab kuch bata diya hai ( tearily ) muje maaf kardo beta mein tumhare dil ki baat nhi samj paayi or tumse puche bina tumhari shaadi tey kardi muje maaf kardo beta

Shreya ( tearily ) : nhi maa plzz aap maafi mat maango aapki koi galti nhi hai plzzz maa

Sm ( cupped her face ) : shaant hoja meri bacchi ab chod inn sab baato ko dekh ab daya or tumhari life me kitni khushiyaan aayi hai iss pal ko enjoy karo beta

Shreya ( smiles ) : maa aap khush ho na iss rishte se

Sm ( smiles ) : arre beta me toh bohot khush hu iss rishte se or hum bohot lucky hai daya ko damad ke roop me paake

Shreya smiled with this

Sf ( smiled ) : waise shreya beta daya ne toh tumhe propose karke ring pehna dii toh tum bhi usse ring pehna kar sagai puri karlo

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : waah waah uncle ekdum sahi kaha aapne par ring kaha se aayegi

Sf ( smiled ) : arre abhijeet beta ring hai hamare paas ... he take out a small box from his pocket ... he opened that box take the ring & handover to shreya

Shreya blushed then she slide the ring in his finger ... all clapped with this

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : sagai mubarak ho mere bhai

Daya ( smiled ) : thank you boss

After sometime all left from their except daya ... he will stay with her

Daya ( smiled ) : shreya tum rest karo mein fresh hoke aata hu

Shreya ( smiled ) : ok daya

Daya smiled & went to the washroom ... here shreya was getting bore so she get down from the bed & moves to the window

Here daya came out from the washroom & saw her beside the window & staring at the moon ... he smiled & move towards her .

Daya hugged her from behind ... she shivered with his touch ... he was enjoying her shiver

Shreya ( shyly ) : daya kya kar rhe hai chodiye muje ye hospital hai agar kisine dekh liya toh khamkha mazak banega ... she was trying to get herself free from his grip ... but his grip was very tight

Daya turned her & pulled her close with this she crashed on his chest & he start kissing on her neck , earlobes , cheeks & forehead ... he lightly bite on her neck ... she was shivering & melting in his arms

Shreya ( huskily ) : dayaaa

Daya blocked her lips & start kissing her wildly ... she was shocked but after 5 mins she also responded ... daya smiled in under kiss ... he pulled her more close & kissed her hard ... she can feel his care , concern & love in this kiss .

Both were lost in this kiss ... after half an hour they broke from the kiss & looked at each other ... shreya blushed & she hide her face in his chest ... daya smiled & he wrapped his arms around her ... both were staring at the moon ...

 _ **Shreya was staring at moon then looked at him ...**_

 ** _Tere bina kahi lagta nhi mora jiya_**

 ** _O saathiya yeh tune kya kiya_**

 ** _Na jaag saki na me so saki_**

 ** _Kaisi hai ye dil ki lagi_**

 ** _Tere bina tanhayi bhi dasti hai_**

 ** _Kareeb jab tu nhi hota meri hassi ghum hojati hai_**

 ** _Adhura sa hojata hai mera ye jahaan_**

 ** _Tu hai wahan or mein tanha yahaan_**

 ** _Tere bin o sajna mera ang ang pyasa rehta hai_**

 ** _Aake choole muje khudse kehta hai_**

 ** _Baahon mein muje apni iss tum kadar qaid karlo_**

 ** _Ki me khudse tumko baandhlu_**

 ** _Tere mere milan ki yeh haseen raat aayi hai_**

 ** _Tere mere pyaar ki yeh toh gehraayi hai_**

 ** _Sabhi dard iss kadar ghum huye_**

 ** _Marham tum mere har dard ke ban gaye_**

 ** _Tere bina kaise mein jiyu_**

 ** _O saathiya tu bata_**

 ** _Tere bina adhuri me hu_**

 ** _O saajna_**

 ** _Tere bina kuch bhi nhi ye jahan_**

( credit goes to my friend who has written this sweet poem for this stry ... thank you dear for this poem :-) :-) )

Daya ( smiled ) : arre waah shreya itni sweet poem tumne kab likhi

Shreya ( sadly ) : inn do mahino me jab hum ek dusre se alag the tab likhi thi mene

Daya ( cupped her face ) : plzz shreya bhuljaao un puraani baato ko or hamare iss rishte ko hassi khushi se welcome karo

Shreya smiled & hugged him tightly

Shreya ( smiled ) : i love you daya

Daya ( smiled ) : i love you too my jaan

They both hugged each other ...

Daya ( separate from hug ) : chalo shreya tum aaram karo bohot raat hogyi hai

Shreya noded & she laid on the bed ... daya sat beside her ... after 10 mins shreya slept & daya was also slept beside her ...

 _._

* * *

plzzz read & review

Yours ,

Dareya Lovers

:-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is a last update of this stry :-)**

 **Mouni : i hope you like this chap :-)**

* * *

 **Ab aage :**

Next Day shreya gets discharged from hospital & she moves to her home with daya ...

Shreya 's House

Dareya reached their & daya rang the bell ... Shreya's mother opens the door & saw them...

Sm ( smiled ) : aagye tum dono aao ander aao

Dareya entered & sat on the sofa ... Shreya's mother serves them water ...

Sm ( smile ) : or daya beta doctors ne kya kaha shreya thik toh hai na

Daya ( smile ) : aunty shreya bilkul thik hai bas agle ek week tak usse rest karna hai baaki sab reports ekdum normal hai

Sm ( sighs ) : chalo accha hai beta ( pause ) accha daya beta isse samja dena ki isse aaram karna hai aaram ke naam pe pata nhi isse kya hojata hai

Daya ( smile ) : jee aunty ( turn to shreya ) shreya muje koi laparwahi nhi chahiye apna khyal rakhna or proper rest karna me roz milne aaunga or aunty se puchunga agar tumhari koi complain mili na aunty se toh me tumse naraz hojaunga ...

Shreya ( smiled ) : nhi daya me aaram karungi aapko shikayat ka moka nhi dungi pakka

Daya ( smiled ) : good ( pause ) accha ab me chalta hu aunty

Sm ( smile ) : arre beta itni jaldi thodi der or ruk jao

Daya ( smile ) : nhi aunty phir kabhi ( looked at shreya ) ab toh roz milna hoga ..

Shreya blushed with this ... daya smiled on her ... after that daya went from their ... with this 1 week passed away & now Shreya is perfectly fit & fine ...

After 1 week :

Shreya 's house :

Morning 7 am :

Shreya gets ready for bureau ... she wears light pink shirt & dark blue jeans ... she left her hair open ... she looks like angel ... she move downstair ...

Shreya entered in the kitchen ... first she pack the tiffin & then she wears her shoes ... after that she locked the door & moves to the car ... she sat in the car & moves to her destination ...

Duo 's House :

Abhijeet wakes up & gets ready for bureau after that he came downstair ... he was going to enter in kitchen ... meanwhile door bell rang ...

Abhijeet ( himself ) : arre itni subeh subeh kon aagya ... with he opens door ... he smiled to see the person ...

Abhijeet ( smiled ) arre Shreya tum itni subeh subeh yaha

Shreya ( while entering ) : haa bhaiya woh me aapke liye or daya ke liye breakfast lekar aayi thi

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : shreya itni taklif lene ki kya zaroorat thi me abhi banane hi wala tha nashta

Shreya ( smiled ) : bhaiya isme taklif kaisi or muje pata hai aapko bhindi ki sabzi bohot pasand hai or daya ko aalu ke parathe

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : arre waah bhindi toh phir jaldi laao shreya

Shreya smiled on his excitement ... after that she serves him breakfast

Shreya ( smiled ) : bhaiya daya nazar nhi aa rahe hai

Abhijeet ( while eating bhindi ) : woh janab toh abhi tak so rahe hai

Shreya : kya abhi tak nhi uthe bureau nhi jana hai kya unhe aap ruko me uthake aati hu unhe

Abhijeet ( finished his brkfast ) : arre ruko shreya mera nashta hogya hai me nikalta hu bureau ke liye tum door lock karlo ( naughtily ) phir tum aaram se janab ko uthao

Shreya blushed with this ... after that Abhijeet left for the bureau ... here shreya moves t his rom ...

Daya 's Room :

Daya was sleeping peacefully ... while shreya enters in the room & saw him ... she moves towards him ... she sat beside him & looked at him lovingly ... shreya smiled ... she stands up & turn to move but daya hold her wrist & pulled towards him ... with this she fell on him .. daya turns her & put his whole weight on her

Daya ( smiled ) : kaha madam mujse mile bina hi jaa rhi thi aap

Shreya ( surprised ) : aap jage huye the

Daya ( smile ) : bilkul me toh ussi waqt uth gya tha jab tum aayi thi par phir tumne kaha na ki tum uthane aaogi toh me phir se so gya par tum toh bina muje uthaye hi jaa rahi thi

Shreya ( hit him playfully ) : aap na bohot shaitaan hote jaa rahe hai

Daya ( start kissing her neck ) : ab tumse shaitani nhi karunga toh kiske saath karunga

Shreya was shivering with his touch & Daya was enjoying her shiver ... daya was kissing on her neck ... shreya turn her face to give him full access ... daya gives her open mouth kisses ... he was kissing & biting on her neck & earlobe ... after that daya blocked her lips & start kissing her wildly ... shreya also responded & she was caressing his hair ... after 25 mins they broke from the kiss & looked into each others eyes ... both were breathing heavily ... shreya buried her face in his chest & daya wrapped his arm around her

Shreya ( softly ) : i love you daya

Daya ( kissed on her forehead ) : i love you too jaan ...

After that daya wrapped the blanket on them & they both slept in each others arms ...

After 2 years ...

Daya 's House :

Dareya are married now & shreya is a 9 months pregnent ...

Morning 9 : 30 am :

Daya was making breakfast ... then suddenly he looked at the watch ...

Daya : arre baap re 9 :30 baj gaye ... or shreya abhi tak so rhi hai chal daya jaldi se madam ko utha

He turn off the gas stove & moves to his room ...

Dareya Room :

Daya enter in the room & saw his lady love is sleeping peacefully ... he smiled & move towards her ... he laid beside her & start caressing her hair ...

Daya ( softly ) : shona

Shreya ( in sleep ) : hmm

Daya ( softly ) : chalo uth jao dekho bohot late hogya hai

Shreya kept her head on his chest & wrapped her arm around him ...

Shreya ( in sleep ) : daya plz 5 mins bohot nind aa rhi hai

Daya ( smile ) : nhi bilkul nhi chalo utho baby

Shreya open her eyes & looked at him innocently

Shreya ( cutely ) : daya baby plz na bohot Nini coming

Daya smiled on her innocence ...

Daya ( cupped her face ) : aww ... mera baccha ... accha ek kaam karte hai fatafat sara kaam khatam karke phir jaldi afternoon me so jayenge ok

Shreya ( unwillingly ) : ok

Daya ( smiled ) : that's like my shreya ... after that he caressed her belly & kissed on her belly ... good morning princess

Shreya smiled to see his love towards baby

Daya ( smile ) : accha chalo tum ready hojao me breakfast table pe rakhta hu ok

Shreya noded ... after that shreya moves to the washroom & daya moves to kitchen ... after 15 mins shreya was ready & she came to the hall were daya was waiting for her ... daya looked at her & gets lost in her ... shreya was wearing blue sleevless kurti & red chudidaar ... her hair was wet ... she was looking damn cute ...

Shreya ( looked at him ) : aise kya dekh rahe hai

Daya ( staring her ) : dekh raha hu ki meri shreya aaj bhi utni hi khubsurat hai jitna uss din thi jab mene usse pehli baar dekha tha

Shreya ( shyly smiled ) : kya daya aap bhi na

Daya move towards her & help her to sit on the chair ... he sat beside her ... after 10 mins they complete their breakfast ... shreya was sitting on sofa while daya was doing some work on laptop ... after that he came & sat beside her ... he wrapped his one arm around her & she put her head on his chest ... both were resting in each others arms ... but suddenly shreya feel some pain

Shreya ( in pain ) : aahhhh ... daya

Daya ( panicked ) : sh...shreya kya hua tum thik ho

Shreya ( touching her belly ) : daya bohot pain ho raha hai

Daya : oh god lagta hai hospital jana padega ... he takes her in his arms & moves to the hospital ...

In City Hospital :

Shreya was in operation theatre & daya was sitting outside ... he informed her parents & Cid Team ... after that all reached their ...

Acp ( worriedly ) : daya shreya kaisi hai

Daya : sir woh andar hai

Abhijeet ( patted his shoulder ) : dont worry kuch nhi hoga usse

Daya : waise tum yaha tarika or adi kaha hai

( Abhirika are also married & they have one baby boy who's name is Aditya & he is 1 year old )

Abhijeet ( smile ) : arre woh dono ghar pe hai adi ki thodi tabyat thik nhi thi isliye tarika ne kaha woh baad me aayegi

Daya : hmm

Uske baad achanak baby ke rone ki aawaz aati hai or sab log bohot khush hojate hai

Abhijeet ( hugged him ) : mubarak ho mere bhai tu baap ban gaya

Daya ( hugged him back ) : haa yaar aaj sachme me bohot khush hu

Sm ( smile ) : me nani ban gyi

Sf ( smile ) : me nana ban gaya

Acp ( smile ) : or me Dada

Meanwhile .. a nurse came out with baby & handed to daya

Nurse ( smile ) : congratulations beti hui hai

Daya smiled with tears & looked at her princess who was alreadt staring him ... daya kissed at her forehead

Daya ( smiled ) : Meri Pari ... Meri Princess ...My Angel ... with this that little baby smiles

Daya also smiled to see her daugter smile ...

Daya ( turn to nurse ) : nurse meri wife shreya

Nurse ( smile ) : woh ek dum thik hai aap mil sakte hai unhe

Daya smiled ... after that nurse went from their

Daya enter in the ward with his baby & he looked at his lady love who was sleeping ... daya move towards her & put his baby in the cradle ... after that he sat beside her & caressed her hair ... with this she wake up & saw him ... Daya smile & he helped her to sit properly ...

Shreya ( worriedly ) : daya hamara baccha w..woh thik hai na

Daya ( cupped her face ) : haa meri jaan apni dusri taraf dekho ...

Shreya turned her face & saw her baby who was sleeping peacefully ... shreya smiled with tears

Daya ( smiled ) : hamari pari abhi aaram kar rhi hai

Shreya ( looked at him ) : pari matlab beti hui hai

Daya ( smiled ) : bilkul or mene tumse kaha tha na ki beti hi aayegi

Shreya ( smiled ) : hmm woh toh hai

Daya smiled ... after that all came to meet her & they all congratulate them

Abhijeet ( smile ) : accha shreya hamari pari ka naam toh socha hoga na tumne

Shreya ( smile ) : mene nhi bhaiya daya ne socha hai

Acp ( smile ) : arre waah toh daya batao kya naam socha hai meri poti ka

Daya moves to her daughter & takes her in his arms

Daya ( smile ) : meri pari ka naam hoga DIYA

Abhijeet ( smile ) : arre waah bohot accha naam hai

Dareya smiled ... after that all left from their ... only Our Dareya & their Princess Diya was their

Shreya ( side hug ) : i love you daya aap hamesha aise hi mere saath rahoge na

Daya ( smile ) : love you too meri jaan or me zindagi ke har kadam pe tumhare saath hu kyunki ... Tere Bina hum jaaye kaha ...

Shreya smiled & they both hugged each other & they three live happily ...

 **The £nd ...**


End file.
